Falling for Summer
by MFord89
Summary: Instead of seeing Marissa that day at the end of the driveway, Ryan see's Summer. Summer and him start hanging out, then he falls for Marissa. Some events may change, like I think I will have Ryan be a little more friendly with Luke at first, some things
1. Default Chapter

Falling for Summer

Summary: As of personal experince, I know how much it hurts when you like someone, and they like your best friend. So I am changing things around, instead of seeing Marissa that day at the end of the driveway, Ryan see's Summer. Summer and him start hanging out, then he falls for Marissa. Some events may change, like I think I will have Ryan be a little more friendly with Luke at first, some things will still the same though. Also, I am having Seth be over Summer a little, because I don't want Seth to me a complication in it. He will like her again though.

A/N: I kind of thought of this idea, as something that sort of happened to me and I thought it would be interesting to kind of put it in OC form. I am not sure how it will turn out- so please review it if you read it!

Ryan walked up the driveway, and into his room. In his short period of time, Seth, the Cohen's son had made a lot of effort to get to know him. Ryan didn't mind, he thought Seth was pretty cool.

Ryan got ready to get to bed, after his long day, when Seth came in.

"Hey Seth, do you know anyone named Summer? She has straight brown hair, kind of tall?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I am not friends with her or anything, I used to have a crush on her. She is best friends with Marissa, the girl who lives next door. Why do you ask?"

"I was down by the bottom of the driveway, and she started talking to me. She wants me to go over Marissa's tomorrow night, I guess hang out with her, Marissa her friend, and some guy Luke."

Seth was a little jealous, he has always wanted to be that crowd, and now Ryan was just getting into it like it was no big deal. Seth however, knew this could be to his advantage. Ryan would be his key to that world.

So, Seth decided to in courage him to go, "Yeah, man you should go. I am sure it will be fun"

"Yeah, I might, I don't know."

Seth and Ryan continued to talk for a while, then Seth left to go play video games, then go to bed. Ryan had no trouble sleeping at all that night. He had come a long way since Chino in a very quick amount of time.

The next morning, breakfast was in the kitchen, it was around 10am. It was only Saturday, the day after he had arrived, but it felt as though he had been there much longer.

After they ate, Seth and Ryan played on the play station 2 for several hours, then Ryan returned to his room, and did some more unpacking. There wasn't much more to be done. It got to be around 1 in the afternoon, when there was a knock on the poolroom door, the room in which Ryan lived. Through the sheer curtain, he could tell it was Summer. Her hair was down, and hung straight on her tan shoulder blades, she wore a pink and white stripped halter top very revealing to her chest, and a short white skirt. Ryan had to admit, Summer was very hott. He opened the door, and welcomed her in.

"Hey, sorry to just kind of show up. I would have called, but I don't know your number or anything, I knocked on the main door, and Sandy told me to come the pool house, and yeah, here I am."

"Don't worry about it."

Summer could feel his eyes on her body, looking up her tan legs, thighs, checking out the way the skirt clung to her, and pausing on her chest, last looking at her beautiful, perfected face. She was used to guys doing this, but she felt really special when Ryan did it, because she was just as much attracted to him, as he was to her.

"Anyway, as for time tonight, I guess we're all meeting over Marissa's around 6 or so, we'll probably all watch movies, or just hang out, I don't know. It should be a lot of fun. I'll stop by here at like 5:30 if you want, so we can go over together."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah sounds like a good idea. Sounds like fun."

Summer nodded, "Yeah it will be. Well I'll see you tonight," Summer also handed him a piece of paper, "here is my number if you need to change plans or whatever."

Ryan took the paper, then watched her leave.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He spoke out loud to himself. Sure she was pretty, but why did he like her that much?

He sat for another house just thinking about her, then decided to get ready to go over there.

A/n: Hey, I know this chapter might be kind of boring, but I promise the next chapter will me much more well written, and of course, much more interesting. Review though because I like to know people do read my stories. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: (Can be found in Chapter 1)

A/N: _It's been months since I last updated. Actually- I had even forgotten about this story until the other day. I was checking my e-mail, and I got a review for it. I was confused, but then I went on to the website, and read my story, and I thought it sounded kind of good- something I could continue with. I promise this time, I will be better at adding chapters and such. And just so everyone knows, though it doesn't seem it now, I am planning on having Ryan and Marissa together as well as Summer and Seth, just be patient, so I can get it to that stage. Also, reviews really keep me motivated, I like to hear feedback, what you think of it, if you like it or not, what are some things I could change, things you would like to see happen. I am always open to those type of things! So please, if you read this review! Or e-mail me at_

After playing some video games with Seth, Ryan decided to get ready. He had offered to bring Seth, but Seth decide d it would be best not to. He knew problems would arise with Luke. Seeing as he had always called Seth names, such a gay, geek, loser, bitch, fag, the insults were almost never ending. Seth was glad that Ryan was going though. He felt, eventually, they would accept him as well.

Marissa wasn't very mean. Before high school, in the earlier years, Kirsten would drive both Marissa and Seth to school, and Julie would pick up. Him and Marissa weren't friends, but they would talk in the car. Seth never thought much of Marissa- he thought she was pretty sort of - but he didn't like her in anyway then a friend. He remembered back in middle school, her friend Summer has really caught his attention. On Marissa's 11th birthday part, Julie and Jimmy had invited Kirsten over, and Seth had been brought a long. He didn't have many friends in Newport, he wasn't really like all the other kids. So he kind of sat alone by himself and watched everyone else, as to avoid contact with people such as Luke who would give him a hard time. As he watched them all go in the pool, he saw Marissa with a girl he knew from school. Her name was Summer Roberts. Marissa and Summer walked to the pool- both in a bikini. Summer just looked beautiful. She looked gorgeous. Her brown hair was down straight past her shoulders, it hung on her tanned back. He watched her as she, walked into the pool. Before getting in, she took off her pink flip flops, which matched her pink stripped bikini. She grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair into a lose pony tail. He hadn't talked to her that day. But he wondered if maybe things might have turned out different that day. If he had talked to her, get accepted by all of them. He realized, he never would have had the guts to talk to her. During the rest of middle school, he always got nervous when they passed each other in the hallway, and fantasized about her. He was even lucky to sit behind her in pre-algebra in 8th grade, but he still never talked to her. Once high school approached, he realized nothing was ever going to happen between them. They never talked, and probably would never talk. So he moved on and decided only to like girls within his social status. So Seth saw no point in going over there and stirring up old feelings and getting false hope.

Ryan got ready. Seth had given Ryan some of his shirts he didn't want anymore. Ryan didn't have money for cloths, but thanks to Seth, he would be all set for a while. He showered and got dressed in a navy blue shirt from American Eagle, and a pair of his own jeans. He was thinking about putting some hair gel to style his hair, but decided he looked better without it. He sprayed some cologne that was in the pool room bathroom, and then decided he was ready. There was still at least 30 minutes before Summer was expected to be there. So he went back into the main house and found Seth.

"Hey," Ryan announced.

"You look nice.." Seth rambled on, "Well not "nice" like I'm gay, but well, refreshed, cleaned up, different.."

"Alright, Seth, I get it." Ryan laughed, Seth could be pretty weird, he was starting to discover. But it was in a good way.

"Yeah, so have fun tonight," Seth told him.

Ryan felt a little bad, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Seth shook his head, "No. I actually have plants tonight. With this girl Anna."

Ryan was confused "Who is Anna?"

"Oh, I was at the comic store, and I mean hello, totally the place I NEVER expected to meet a girl. I just go there for pleasure. I love going. Well I was in line, and this girl in front of me started talking to me and we got in a conversation. About sailing, she loves sailing! So do I! Then as she got up to pay, she asked for my number, so I gave her my cell phone number, and she called while you were in the shower, wanted to hang out, and I invited her over. To my surprise, she said YES!"

"Wow that is awesome man, good luck. Aren't Sandy and Kirsten out for the night?"

Seth nodded "Yeah, they trust me. Besides we just met, nothing will happen. To be honest, I haven't even kissed a girl before. I've never even really hung out with a girl before."

Ryan wasn't sure what to say to that, then the doorbell rang.

Seth spoke, "Well Ryan, I think that is for you. I am going to go jump in the shower, have fun!"

Ryan got a little nervous. Which was weird. Sure he had been nervous before. Stealing a car with Tray- he had been nervous. Coming home after he knew his mom and her boyfriend of the time we're probably drunk- he got nervous. But never had he been nervous about a girl before.

He opened the door. It was Summer. She had on jeans and a white halter top, her hair was pin a pony tail that was kind of wavy. She had on a heart neckless. Ryan thought she looked...great.

"Hey Ryan." Ryan said, then added, "You look really good."

She smiled, "Well thanks, You don't look so bad yourself."

Ryan smiled, pleased. He felt she had feelings for him too. Which was a good thing.

As they got to Marissa's house, Summer just let her and Ryan in. She had been to that house so many times, her and Marissa were like sisters, she saw no point in knocking.

Summer and Ryan walked into their living room. The house inside had a lot of similarities to the Cohen house. It was a really gorgeous house as well. Summer and Ryan walked out of the living room and upstairs to where Ryan guessed was Marissa's bedroom. Summer knocked, then without waiting for an answer walked in. Luke and Marissa was making out, but stopped as Ryan and Summer walked in.

Marissa laughed a little, "Sum, we'll be right down, you can go to the living room if you want."

Summer and Ryan walked down. They both took a seat in the huge living room couch. It was a smooth green leather.

"Sorry about that, their a couple of horny teenagers," Summer explained to him.

"Ah, don't even worry about it."

"So," Summer asked, "Where exactly are you from?"

Ryan was then faced with two options, he could lie, and make a whole sugar covered story, and make it sound like he had a nice past, with the help of some lies. Or he could start this thing, whatever it was, off right. He decided it would be best to tell her. He was sick of things not working out.

"Well its kind of a long story," Ryan started, "But then again we do have a lot of time."

Summer nodded.

"Well, I'm actually from Chino. I used to live with my brother Tray, and mom and dad. My dad left when I was really young though, and since then my mom has been married several times, and had several guys live at the house. So after the first couple, I learned not to get too attached to any of them. I've lived there all my life. Now for how I ended up here. My brother Tray was a few years older then me, and he decided to steal a car. I was with him that night, and the cops caught us, and we got into an accident with it, and it wasn't pretty. Both of us were then sent to jail. I wasn't there too long, because my public defender was Sandy Cohen. He came and talked to me, and got me out of jail. Tray was stuck there because he was over 18, and he also had drugs on him. My parents kicked me out of the house. I called Sandy, I had no place to go, and I figured he could help. So he took me in, but I'm not sure if I am staying, or what exactly is going on. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I'm not a bad person, I'm really not. I've just made some mistakes."

Summer was a little shocked. She wasn't mad. He really didn't seem that bad. Besides, it wasn't him who stole the car, it was his brother. And now that he was with the Cohens, he was under a good house, who would set rules and all that. She wasn't going to let that stop it.

"Wow that really is a lot to go through, I am really sorry about all that." Summer told him.

"Don't worry about, " Ryan told her, "I didn't want to tell you at first. I mean I know it dose not make me sound that great, but I really I'm not a bad person. I didn't want to start off by lying about my past, so I decided just to come clean about it, and tell you. You would have found out eventually."

Summer nodded. He did have a point, he had showed her that he could indeed be honest.

"I am glad you told me," Summer told him, meaning it.

That is about the time when Marissa and Luke both came into the room holding hands. Marissa had a pink tank top on with black pants. Her hair was down and straight. Ryan checked her out once, but tried not to make it to obvious. Marissa was really pretty. But she had a boyfriend, and he was starting to like Summer, so he just kind of ignored it.

"So should we watch a movie or something?" Summer suggested.

Luke shook his head, "Nah, its too early for that. I say we play some games first! Then order some pizza, then watch a movie."

Marissa agreed, "Yeah sounds like a good idea"

Ryan just nodded, "Yeah, whatever you guys want."

Summer didn't really care either.

All of them decided to go downstairs, to Marissa's basement. Their was a pool table and stuff down there. More or less, her Dad used it the most in the family, but it could be fun when she had people over.

Luke and Marissa were a team, against Ryan and Summer. Luke and Marissa went first, and Luke was the one was decided to break.

"So you and Summer met last night?" Marissa asked, kind of wondering who he was. Marissa had to admit to herself, Ryan was really cute, but she didn't even know anything, and she had Luke. He did catch her attention a little.

Ryan nodded, "yeah, last night was the first night I got here. I can't really live with my parents right now, long story, but I'm living with the Cohens now, I guess."

Marissa nodded, "That's cool. Well you're always welcome over here to hang out, with all of us."

Luke nodded, "yeah man, anytime."

Ryan was starting to feel welcome. The four continued to play some games of pool and engrossed in casual conversation.

Ryan was getting to know Summer a lot better, and he was starting to really start to like her a lot. And thankfully that whole thing when he has first met Marissa had totally went away. They were both really hott, and Summer seemed to have a great personalty as well.

This whole thing was new to Ryan. Getting to know a girl, starting something. Usually, it was just hanging out with a bunch of friends, and at the other night some girl would put out to him. The only thing he had that was even close to having a girlfriend was Theresa, but even that was more or less a friends with benefits kind of thing. Ryan was trying to make sure he didn't screw this up so soon, because he really was starting to like her.

"Hey, I am getting kind of bored of this," Marissa whined.

Luke sighed, "Me too. Hey I saw a twister board in your room. I haven't played that in forever! We should try it!"

Summer and Marissa both looked as if they were going to agree. So they all decided on it.

After playing that and having some laughs for an hour, they decided to order some pizza and settle in for a movie. Once the pizza got there, Marissa and Luke went to go eat it in her room, and were going to "watch a movie" in her room. So Summer and Ryan hung out in the living room.

After they ate, they turned on the TV, even with all the channels, they couldn't really find anything that good to watch. So they decided to put some music on and talk.

"You know Summer, I am really glad I came tonight, I really did have a great time."

Summer nodded, "I had a good time also, I am glad you came, I am glad I happened to be at the bottom of the driveway the same time you were..."

With that, Ryan went in and kissed her, and she kissed back. It was just one of those great kisses, the type you always want, and hope for. They parted for a minute and looked at each other for a moment- almost as if to make sure it was real. When they both parted, and looked at each other, they went back and continued kissing. This time longer, Ryan's hands started to go through her hair, and her arms around his shoulders.

After they had continued this for over an hour, Summer and Ryan both realized it was after midnight, and both of them decided to head home. Ryan walked Summer out to her car, and they kissed one last time.

"We should hang out again sometime, maybe on a date," Ryan suggested.

Summer smiled, "that sounds like a good idea. Give me a call tomorrow and we can make official plans."

After watching her pull away, Ryan headed back over to the Cohen house. It had been a great night. Seth's door was closed, and the lights were out, so he figure he was sleeping and would just talk to him in the morning. He returned to the pool house, and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
